


The Labyrinth's Queen's return

by Webtrinsic



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Goblins, Magic, Possessive Jareth (Labyrinth), Possessive Sarah, Royalty, Slow Dancing, The Goblin City (Labyrinth)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Sarah is tired of her boring life on earth, so she returns to her Labyrinth where she reigns as Queen. A welcome surprise to the Goblin King.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	The Labyrinth's Queen's return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlass/gifts).



> BASED OFF THAT LOVELY FANART OF AND OLDER SARAH STANDING BEHIND JARETH AS HE SITS ON THE THRONE

She had grown, and within a magic she did not know she possessed grew as well. It’d been six years since her exploration of the Labyrinth and her misadventure with the goblin king.  Things would be no different now, she knew the courtesies, and she certainly wasn’t a repugnant child any longer.

And although she adored her life and the theater, there are no better theatrics and no truer home to her than the Goblin King's domain.

If she wasn’t mistaken, she could swear at times it was calling her home. Her return to the real world did nothing to strip her of her title, and Sarah understands as she gathers her things, her labyrinth was waiting for her to grow into the elegant unwavering queen she would become.

Whether or not Jareth knew that fact or not she didn’t know nor care. All too sure he’d be pleased if his prior declarations had meant anything.

He’d been enthralled with her then, there was no reason he wouldn’t be now. Especially when she’d become an even match for him. That’s not to say she hadn’t always been, and Jareth’s always known that someday she truly could be, but it had always been up to her to come when the Labyrinth called.

This time she would, as a formidable queen. Not only for the Labyrinth but for her king, and every goblin that resided within those ever changing walls.

Sarah was ready to return home and see her kingdom and it's inhabitants again.

* * *

When she arrives her things are taken to her room. There is no pretense or question of her return, the goblins bow and they lead the way, and she is given a slim and simple mint green gown with golden accents to change into. Her hair magically straightens as she is emblazoned with a silver crown stylishly twisted like the thickets adorning the labyrinth's walls.  A diamond necklace, one tight enough to be called a choker now sits around the base of her throat. Glistening in the reflected light.

A tentative knock that follows some kind of pattern she assumes is meant to be regal clocks at her door. A smile pulls at her face because she knows exactly the fox who would follow such a protocol.

“Do come in Sir Didymus,” the fox does and he bows so lowly to the ground she is sure it strains the poor animal’s back.  Sir Didymus certainly doesn’t expect when she elegantly bows her head, lowering her shoulders and returning his gesture.

“Your majesty,” he sounds austounded and Sarah can’t help the gentle fond trill of a laugh that escapes, elated to see her dear old friend once again after all this time.

“Hello my old friend. It’s good to see you again,”

“Oh your majesty it’s lovely to see you again as well. I’ve brought you a current documentation of all the labyrinth's affairs,” a folded scroll is offered and she takes it easily into her alabaster hands. 

“Why thank you Sir Didymus,” unfurling the parchment, Sarah took in the details, her eyes fighting with her not to roll. But there is some endearment within her irritation.  Those blasted riddle trolls causing problems again. The fairies were being bitey with some of the colonies of worms...and at the moment her king was in negotiations with a neighboring kingdom about the labyrinth hosting a potential war.

She didn’t let her inner quandary at the idea show on her face, simply rolling the parchment backup and placing it on her pearl desk.

“Does he know I am here?”

“No, I don’t believe he does your majesty,” 

A smile pulls at the queens lips, Jareth had always made such a grand entrance, and finally it was time for one of her own.

* * *

As Jareth sauntered back to the palace, the leader of a neighboring kingdom at his side. The man more and more perturbed at his resilience, is startled at the sounding of trumpets.

Jareth's eyebrow raises a bit in confusion as well. The air had been particularly more...evanescent for the past hour, but he’d brushed it off thinking he’d been strongly irate enough to be imagining things.

Sir Didymus scurried up, standing tall as he announced proudly: “Now presenting Queen Sarah, champion of the labyrinth and noble ruler of the goblins,”

The normally suave and composed goblin king is holding the air in his throat as the ornate door’s pop open, and there on his throne she sits.  Rising with the grace of a true queen, her heels clicking against the floor as she approached. The picture of regality, especially compared to her monsterous subjects, and his particular visage.

The neighboring monarch Ferwane drops into a bow immediately, and as Sarah approaches offering her hand while simultaneously carding her other across Jareth’s back. Her head only bobbing in the slightest, obviously not giving up her ground on her territory.

Jareth easily settles an arm around her waist, tethering her to his side. Chest puffed up in pride and his back miraculously straight.

This is the Sarah he’d been waiting for.

“Your majesty,” it’s obvious the man hadn’t been expecting a queen, let alone one as mystical and all consuming as Sarah.  The magic radiating off her was ethereal even by their standards and Jareth had half a mind to thumb his nose at the other man.

A kiss is placed to her knuckles and it isn’t long before that very hand is splayed over Jareth’s chest. Showing easily they are a team in this endeavor, and she very much is a queen in her castle.

The Labyrinth outside positively roars.

* * *

“It is my duty to give you the world,” Jareth tells her as they glide across the floor, bubbles and glitter fluttering around them.

There is a twinkling in the air as Sarah listens for the unspoken words.

“ _ But it would seem you are mine _ ,”

Her eyes close at the sentiment, burying it so deeply into her heart it would pump her blood for her. Even if her heart were to stop.

As her kelly-green eyes open once again, taking in the matching throne besides his own and the blinding ring around her finger;  The magic within herself and scattered throughout her labyrinth, she knows precisely what to say. 

“Then give me yourself and nothing more, that is the only world I desire,” and it always has.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
